Even Children Get Older
by Closer2TheSun
Summary: Follow Madeline Bass, the daughter of Chuck and Blair Bass, as she navigates friendship, romance, betrayal, family and loyalty. All while trying to find a decent dealer.
1. Chapter 1

Madeline Bass stared at the blank document open on her laptop. The blinking cursor had been mocking her endlessly for the past hour and a half, taunting and teasing. She only got as far as to writing her name.

"What would I deliver to Yale as a student?" she thought aloud to herself whilst spinning herself on the white wooden desk chair. The task had been to tell the Yale admissions office what she would bring to the table if she attended, but she couldn't think of one good reason.

She drummed her fingers on her desk thinking of something, _anything_ to put down, but her brain wouldn't budge. _Enough is enough_, she thought to herself. Slamming the laptop shut, she grabbed her blazer and threw it over her shoulders. She trotted down the steps that led to the foyer of her townhouse, stopping to admire the one wedding photo of her parents, which she had to admit was pretty adorable.

When she opened the door the crisp fall breeze greeted her and she smiled to herself. Fall was her favorite season, the colors, the smells, and of course, the fashion. She thought fondly of all the fall festivities she had in store as she made her way down her block toward Central Park.

…

"Hey!" Her All-American boyfriend Michael Neely said, excitingly greeting Madeline as she approached their hangout spot. He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek, "I was just thinking about you."

"Lucky me," Madeline replied, forcing a cheery smile but not before rolling her eyes, which earned her an intrigued look from Trevor Winthrop, his hazel eyes burning through her soul. She shot him a nasty look, "Can you give me some of that or are you going to keep giving me weird looks?"

He passed her the joint before holding his hands up in fake-surrender, "What's got you in such a bitchy mood today?"

She took a drag before exhaling the smoke above her, "College essay for Yale, my parents want me to apply for early admission."

"Damn, Maddie," Tiffany Green said, tearing her face away from her boy-toy of the week, "You're parents have your whole life planned out for you already." She removed a piece of straight blonde hair from her glossed lips.

Madeline took another hit before offering a half-smile. "Enough talk about my lame afternoon. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Tiffany let out a dreamy sigh, "This is Jake. I met him last night at 1Oak, we hit it off instantly." Her mouth said one thing but her dark brown eyes said another. She turned back to her flavor of the week and attacked his lips with hers.

Trevor stood up from his spot by the tree and walked over to Madeline and Michael. He plopped down next to Madeline, "So how is my favorite Constance couple?"

"What about you, Trev?" said Maddie, strategically avoiding the question, "Aren't you getting tired of being the fifth wheel?"

He slid his hand up Madeline's thigh before saying, "I like the lifestyle I live, no expectations or strings to be attached to." A breeze blew by and caused goose bumps to appear on her arms.

She slapped his hand away before snuggling closer to Mike, "It's that time of the year again," she groaned, "This means my dad is going to break out his scarf."

"Hey, your dad has an amazing fashion sense," said Mike.

"He can make anything work," Tiffany said in a daze with a far-off look in her eyes. Madeline looked at her questioningly, but let it pass.

"Want some?" Madeline held out the joint to Mike, who shook his head.

She shrugged her shoulders, "More for me," she said taking a long hit.

"And me," Trevor said, plucking the joint from her fingers, keeping his eyes on her in a seductive stare while he inhaled.

She blew the smoke in his face and gave him a look that said _I'll deal with you later._

He returned a smile that said _I can't wait._

"I have to get going," Madeline gave a light peck to Mike's lips before standing up, "Meeting my parents for dinner."

"Tell 'rents I say hello," Tiffany said.

"Will do," She checked her watch, "Shit I'm late," She started to run the opposite way she came from, "Love you guys!" she shouted.

A mix of "love you too" and "see you later" was said to her retreating back.

Mike's phone went off with a text. He looked at the screen and smiled, "Well I better get going too," he stood grabbing his bag, "See you guys later."

…

"Sorry I'm late," Madeline said breathless, her light brown mane covering her face. She pulled it back into a lazy ponytail before taking the seat next to her dad. She immediately grabbed a piece of bread, having a mean case of the munchies.

"It's alright sweetie," her mother said.

Chuck eyed his daughter suspiciously; he lowered his tone, "What have you been up too?"

"Oh," Madeline said, mouth half-full with bread, "Just hanging out with friends."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Madeline," Blair said.

Maddie chewed and swallowed before continuing, "Sorry, mom." She turned to her dad, "You have no right to judge me."

He gave a chuckle before saying, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

She slapped his arm playfully and laughed.

"So how is the Yale essay going?" Blair inquired.

"Oh, it's going." Madeline replied before looking at the desert menu. _The crème brulee looks really good tonight, _she thought to herself.

"It's due a month from Saturday, Maddie," Blair said.

"Yes mother I know," Madeline felt like a robot. Every time she has a conversation with her mother the topic of Yale always comes up, so she goes into auto-pilot. Yale is everything to her mother, and it would mean the world to her if Madeline got in. She just doesn't feel like she is right for Yale.

"Have you heard anything from Henry?" Madeline inquired, changing the subject. Ever since her brother went into the service she has been terribly worried about him. Madeline admires his courage to give his life for his country when he had a luxurious life already planned out for him.

"Not yet," Chuck said, "but we should be expecting a call in a couple of days."

The waiter approached to take their orders, "What can I get for you, miss?" He asked Madeline.

"I'll have the crème brulee," She replied, earning a weird look from her mom.

"I'll have the same," Chuck said. He whispered to Madeline, "You're going to show me your stash tonight. "

She giggled, "No can do, its top secret."

…

After saying goodnight to her parents, Madeline made her way up to her room, impatient to lie in her big comfy bed and sleep.

When she opened the door she found Trevor lounging on her bed, flipping through one of the books from her bookshelf.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"You said you were going to 'deal with me later'," He gave her a sultry smile, "Well, it's later."

She rolled her eyes before going to her walk-in closet. She replaced her shirt and bra with a nightgown, earning a stare from the teenaged boy sitting on her bed. She turned towards him, "Trevor seriously if my parents find you here they'll flip." She took off her stockings and skirt.

Trevor got up from the bed and walked to where she was standing. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and starting kissing under her earlobe, her favorite spot, "They have never found us before." He started to kiss along her jawline and to her lips. He kissed her hungrily and she eagerly returned the kiss. She sighed against his lips, feeling completely happy in this very moment.

Everything with Trevor is so _easy_. There are no expectations, no dates, and no gossip, just them. They could have great sex and then just hang out with each other like the best friends they have been since elementary school.

She pushed him away lightly, "Trev, I'm too tired." She shut the light to her closet and walked toward her bed.

He followed her like a lost puppy, "Please Maddie," he practically whined, "You've left me with blue balls for the past week."

She flopped onto her bed, "We're not dating, and you can have sex with someone else if you want to."

He crawled next to her on the bed, "Now we both know why I don't go to any other girl."

She smiled at his words, "You're too sweet with me." She yawned and closed her eyes, "Trev, can I ask you something?"

"He put his arm around her and pulled her closer, "Go ahead."

"How come you've never dated someone? You would be such a great boyfriend, and you deserve someone who is worthy of your affection."

"I meant what I said earlier," He replied. "I like having no strings attached or expectations. I just like being with you."

"I guess I like being with you too. I'll keep you around for a while." She giggled.

He kissed the top of her head and chuckled, "Ditch Mike and go to Cotillion with me."

"Is that a proposal or a command?" Madeline joked.

"Mads, I'm serious." He replied.

"You just told me you don't like having any expectations."

"It's just one night Maddie, we can go as friends." He said.

"I can't ditch Mike," She replied, "I have to go with him, that's just the way it is."

"You and I know that's bullshit, Maddie. You don't love him; you haven't even had sex with him."

"It's not about love Trevor," She sighed, "Can we just drop this?"

He released her from his embrace, "Yeah, we can." He got up from the bed and put his shoes on. "I'm tired too. I'll see you at school."

And so he left her in her room, staring at the ceiling and wondering why she does the things she does.

…

**A/N: Hi! I just started writing for Gossip Girl, though I have been following the show since 2010. I haven't written in years so constructive criticism is much appreciated. Let me know if you would like me to continue this story!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Madeline woke at 2 in the morning to persistent knocking on her bedroom door. She got out of bed and headed toward the noise, pulling her robe on. She opened the door and found Mike's pretty blue eyes looking at her in a panic.

"Mike," she said, "what are you doing here?"

He sounded a little jumpy, "Can I crash here?"

She moved aside and let him in, "Of course." She shut the door quietly, not wanting to wake her parents. "What's wrong?"

Mike slipped off his boat shoes and sat down on her desk chair, "After the park I met up with Evan. His parents are on vacation so we went back to his house and watched a movie, but we dozed off. I haven't checked in with either of my parents for almost 12 hours, so I figured if they knew I was with you the whole night the punishment wouldn't be as bad. You know how they adore you." He offered a half-smile.

_**Last Summer**_

Mr. and Mrs. Goodman beamed happily from their table in the center of the room. The newlyweds were currently feeding each other a piece of wedding cake, but no one cared about that. Everyone was too occupied with the drama happening around the happy couple.

Madeline swayed to the rhythm of the music as she went in search of a bathroom; all those Gin & Tonics go right through her. She exited the ballroom and rounded the corner, finding a door that looked like a bathroom. She pushed it open, finding multiple loveseats instead of a row of sinks. She looked to her left and saw Mike, her best friend of 6 years, playing tonsil-hockey with one of the waiters from the wedding. She couldn't hold in her shocked gasp, which started the pair.

Mike looked like a deer in headlights, while the waiter fixed his appearance before explaining that he needed to "get back to work". He exited and left the two best friends in a more than uncomfortable situation.

Madeline just stood in silence. Mike having his fair share of drinks, stood up clumsily to say, "Maddie, I can explain."

"No need to explain," She replied, "I got it." She turned to leave, desperate the erase this moment from her memory.

"Mads, wait!" He said, causing her to turn back around. Mike sat back down on the loveseat and put his head in his hands.

She walked over and sat down next to him. Rubbing his back she asked, "Mike, are you gay?"

He lifted his head up and looked at her before breaking out into sobs. Madeline wrapped her arms around him, "Shh," she said, "it's okay. I love you just the same. We all love you just the same."

"Not my parents," He sobbed into her shoulder, soaking it with salty tears. "They are complete homophobes. They would never accept me."

Madeline contemplated this, and he was right. His parents wouldn't accept it, at least not now. His parents are currently going through a divorce and they don't want any extra stress, especially if it's caused by Mike.

She had an idea, "Hey," she lifted up his face see their eyes met, "how about I cover for you for a while? Be your 'fake girlfriend' or whatever."

His face lit up, "Would you really do that for me?"

"Of course," She smiled sweetly, "you're my best friend."

He hugged her, "Only until my parents aren't as irritable from the divorce, then I promise to set you free."

"No rush, I think it's about time someone caged me," she giggled. "My parents are sure going to be happy about this."

"I love you, Maddie."

"I love you too."

_**Present**_

"Mike," Madeline said, "don't you think it's time to tell your parents? It's been almost a year and a half." Truthfully Madeline has been getting tired of being Mike's 'girlfriend'. She loves him so much, but she can't stand to see him live in secrecy anymore.

Mike looked down at the floor, "Not right this moment. At least until Cotillion, my parents are looking forward to us going together."

Madeline smiled sadly, "Okay, but promise that this will end as soon as Cotillion is over?

"I promise."

* * *

That morning when she woke up for school she found her room completely vacant of Mike. Even the spot he had been sleeping in was remade like no one had lain in it. She got up and looked in her bathroom for any sight of him, but he was nowhere to be found. She checked her clock and rushed to her closet, having no time to worry about Mike and his shenanigans at the moment, as she was running late for school.

As she was applying the last coat of mascara on her eyelashes, Dorota entered her room. She had a giddy smile on her face.

"Miss Madeline," the elderly maid said, "there is someone here to see you."

Madeline smiled, she figured it was probably Trevor; he picks her up on the way to school occasionally. She can't wait to tell him about the good news Mike shared with her last night. In less than a month and a half she will be free of her fake girlfriend duties.

As she approached the top of the last flight of stairs that lead to her living room, she spotted a head of curly hair, but it was black, not light brown like Trevor's. The mystery guy turned around and she was greeted by warm chocolate eyes. She stood frozen for a moment; not being able to process he was in her living room. Maxwell Garcia was currently staring at her, with his usual goofy grin plastered on his face.

Out of all of her friends, Max was her number one. Before he left, they were inseparable. They were partners in crime, coming up with schemes together, throwing the best parties, and wreaking havoc wherever they went. They were even each other's first kiss in the fifth grade, an awkward experience for both parties. But that all changed when he left to study abroad in Spain with his cousins two years ago.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down thy long hair!" He exclaimed.

She squealed before running down the steps to attack him. She jumped into his arms and laughed, "What are you doing here!" He spun her around a few times before setting her down.

"Spain got boring, and I was homesick. You can't stay away from Manhattan for too long."

She hugged him tightly for a while, just enjoying him being there. They pulled apart and she looked into his eyes, "Wait," she asked, "are you baked?"

He laughed, "Little bit."

"Have any more?" She asked.

He pulled out a half-smoked dutch from his pocket, "Don't worry I got you."

She kissed him on the cheek, "You're the best. Let's smoke this on the way to school, I have physics first period."

* * *

Max lit the joint and handed it to Madeline, "Ladies first."

She took a hit before saying, "Tiffany is going to be so happy to see you."

Max just smiled, thinking about her. Tiffany was his first real love; he still is in love with her. About a week before he was finally ready to ask her out his parents dropped the bombshell of him studying abroad in Spain. He and Tiffany had a fling for a few months and he wanted to finally make it official, but he left and she immediately started seeing other guys. This time it was going to be different. He has the perfect way of asking her out, and he is not going to lose her to some douche who doesn't know how to treat her right.

"So what has been going on with you?" He asked.

"Well, I'm dating Mike," she said.

"Mike Neely?" Max asked, "I just thought he was… Never mind."

"What is it?" She asked. He just shook his head.

"Don't make me twist your arm," she warned.

He sighed before saying, "Mike's gay."

She stopped in her tracks, "What would make you say something like that?"

"After my going away party, we were just hanging out." He laughed, "He was so bombed, and he just blurted it out to me." They started walking again.

She spoke lowly, "We'll talk about this later." As they rounded the corner and saw their school in sight, she spotted Trevor walking a few spaces ahead of them. Madeline wolf-whistled while Max called out, "Hey sexy!"

Trevor turned around with a confused look until he spotted the source on the noise. He let out a laugh before for coming to greet the pair, giving Max a slap on the back and avoiding Madeline's gaze all together.

"Glad to see you back, man." Trevor lied. As if Mike Neely wasn't making it hard enough to keep Madeline all to himself, of course Max had to come back home. Everyone knew that Max and Maddie were like two peas in a pod, and frankly he was shocked when Max started going after Tiffany. It wouldn't be long before started pursuing Madeline.

As they walked up the main steps to the courtyard the warning bell rang. She gave Max another hug before grabbing Trevor's hand, "Walk me to physics?" He just nodded.

"See ya, Max!" She called out before blowing a kiss.

The walked through the school's large main doors as Madeline gushed, "How great is it that he's back?"

Trevor stayed silent as he released his hand from her grip. She stopped walking, "Okay what is your problem?"

"I don't see how we'll ever have time together know that your BFF is back in town." He said with an attitude.

Madeline laughed, "Is this seriously what this is about?" He avoided her gaze. "Trevor, when are you going to realize that I don't want anyone else?"

Those words should have made him happy, but they angered him even more. "You seem to want Mike."

She looked at her feet, "That's not fair."

"You're not fair," he said, his voice starting to rise, "I hate being the second choice."

She whispered, "Please just keep your voice down."

His nostrils flared, "And I hate having to sneak around constantly. Why can't you just give up this failed dream of your future blue-blooded husband and kids? You know you don't want him, why are you making this so hard for us?"

Tears started forming in her eyes, "It's not about my future. I wish I could explain why, but I can't, not now at least." Her voice was starting to shake.

He looked down at his feet, "Well when you figure it out let me know." He looked back up at her, "For now we should just end whatever we have going on."

"Why are you trying to hurt me?" She couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Maybe what you said to me last night got me thinking, I deserve someone who actually wants to be with me."

"I want to be with you!" She exclaimed.

"I'm done with this cat and mouse game, Maddie. It was fun for a while, but now I'm bored." He ran a hand through his unruly hair. He knew what he was saying was untrue. Sure he was tired of the game, but he would never get bored of her. But if he can't have all of her attention and affection, he doesn't want her at all.

Her eyes hardened and the tears stopped flowing from her eyes, "You're right, I'm exhausted, and I have bigger things planned for me than some silly high school fling." She pushed passed him and headed towards the main entrance, not being able to deal with school at the moment. As she rounded the corner she bumped into Tiffany.

"Hey Maddie, what's wrong?" She said with genuine concern in her voice.

"I don't want to talk about it." She walked around her and headed for the center courtyard. She spotted Max talking to some of his old schoolmates.

She walked up to him and grabbed his arm, "Can we get out of here?"

He saw the distressed look on her face, "Of course," he threw his arm around her, "Where to?"

"The Palace roof."

* * *

They sat on the perch of the roof, gazing out onto the city in a comfortable silence. She sighed, unable to grasp how much has happened in less than two hours.

"Now do you want to tell me what happened?" Max asked.

She thought about this for a moment, she never uttered a word of the affair to anyone. Now that there was nothing to worry about, what would it matter? "About three months ago, at Chase Preston's end of the year party, Trevor and I hooked up."

Max raised his eyebrows, "Like you kissed or…" he trailed off.

"He was my first," She put it bluntly.

"Oh," he said, looking down at the passerby's on the street below, "But what about Mike?"

"You're right, he is gay. I'm just his cover-up. It's been going on for almost a year and a half, and I can't take it anymore."

"That's why you're upset? What does you hooking up with Trevor have to do with this?"

"We sort of had a thing since then, and it ended about a half-hour ago." She said, getting sad just thinking about it.

They sat in a surprised silence for a while before Max spoke up. "Wait," he said, "Do you actually have feelings for him?"

She put her head in her hands and nodded. She sniffled before looking up at him, "Yes, I do, but I can't tell him that."

"If you really care about him you should let him know," Max said soothingly.

"I tried to, but I can't do that to Mike. It's not fair."

"What you're doing to yourself and Trevor is not fair," he rubbed her back.

"What were you smoking in Spain?" She laughed. "How did you get so wise?"

He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, "I'm really glad you're back."

"Me too," he kept his eyes on the pavement below them, "Isn't it crazy that in a single moment something can change? We could fall off the ledge and plummet to our fate in the next minute, if that what was in the stars for us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him up, "Let's go Socrates, I'm in the mood for some Serendipity."

And in that moment, she couldn't be more grateful that Maxwell was in her life again.

…

**A/N: I hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving if you celebrated it! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, every one I got made me smile! I know this chapter had absolutely no NJBC (and Dan) in it, but don't fret, they will appear in the story. I have a big storyline planned for Chuck and Blair. Thanks for taking the time out of your day (or night) to read! Reviews are much appreciated! (:**


End file.
